Triple Crossover
by PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN
Summary: Don't get confused, this is actually a crossover containing three animes. Currently discontinued...
1. Prologue

This is my first crossover story and I took on the challenge of including three anime in one fiction.

This is a crossover of "Code Geass", "Shakugan no Shana" and "Zero no Tsukaima" (The Familiar of Zero)

Warning, this is a crossover of three anime. Please be patient if you are only a fan of one of them.

Prologue:

In the year 2077, sixty years after the "supposed" death of the demon emperor, a young couple walked down the street.

"Did you feel that?" asked the boy with brown hair.

"Yes, seems like a newborn. This ought to be interesting. Let's go!" with that, the black haired girl started running through the crowd towards their target.

"Hey wait! Sigh..." and followed the girl with surprisingly long strides.

After a few minutes of rummaging through crowds of people, they finally managed to reach their destination: the city's graveyard.

"Weird place to choose for a Crimson Lord, there's almost nobody here, well except the deceased people of course." The boy with brown hair said, "And the dead doesn't and power of existence."

"Hmm... never mind, let's get this finished quickly, I still haven't had lunch yet." replied the black haired girl with a hint of annoyance.

"And what's that going to be, melon bread? or ME?" The brown-haired teased.

As expected, a faint blush started to form on the girl's face before she replied:" Shut up!" and cast a fuzetsu over the graveyard and ran towards the target with the boy in toll.

They soon saw their target above one of the trees in the cemetery. A Crimson Lord wearing a black cape was waiting for them.

"Ah, if it isn't the Eternal Couple! You two are quite famous you know, all my comrades are scared of you, not me..." the Crimson Lord bowed slightly in a gentlemen fashion before

bringing out a spear, with a hammer attached on the other end, "Heh, killing you two will put me in a much better position than I'm in now, enjoy being my stepping stones!"

"Yep, he's young." the black haired girl said obviously bored, as her hair and eyes turned into the color of flames. She pulled her sword from a black cape and ignited it with flames.

"I'll sit this one out." the brown haired boy said as he jumped on a nearby tree.

"Whatever!" said the girl as she charged at the Crimson Lord with the sword held to her left, aiming for a back hand slash.

The Crimson Lord saw through the attack and jumped to the right, only to be caught by the flame of the blade as the girl slashed. Surprised, the Crimson Lord jumped back in order to get some distance between him and his enemy, but the girl was not going to give him free time to recover as she jumped high in the air and unleashed waves and waves of flame on the newborn. The latter was once again surprised and diminished into blue embers before disappearing from the world.

"Wow, that was an easy one," the girl said as her hair turned back into normal color and walked back towards her partner, who waited at the gate of the cemetery.

As she approached, the boy gave her a look that read: aren't you forgetting something?

Oh, right, she lifted her hand up and removed the fuzetsu. The battle ended so quickly that nothing was really even damaged.

"Well, that brings the total to 2157." the boy said before putting the bingo book back in his trench coat, "Let's hurry. We still have an appointment with Pheles and Johan at three

o'clock"

"Shut up! Yuji you idiot, why didn't you tell me before?" the girl shouted at him, ignoring the looks she was getting from the surrounding pedestrians.

"Well it's technically your fault for taking so long in finishing that guy off!" Yuji retaliated with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "besides, you could have woken up earlier this morning instead of pulling me back onto the bed every time I tried to climb out of bed!"

"What are you talking about?" the girl replied, blushing like a tomato, if you didn't force me into THAT yesterday, I wouldn't have been so tired in the first place!"

"Force you? Well, it's not like you didn't enjoy it!" Yuji tried to fight back one last time before admitting defeat to the girl. It was only then that they saw the number of people who have their eyes focused on them.

The Eternal Couple quickly ran towards the location of the appointment and hoping that Pheles wouldn't do anything reckless while waiting for them. When they got to the meeting place, there was no one there despite the fact that it was only 3:01.

"Could they be gone already?" the girl asked with a concerned voice, more to herself than to her partner.

"Nah, no chance, they probably ran into some trouble on the way." Yuji said.

"Or they could be shopping!" the girl said.

"What gave you that idea?" Yuji asked.

"That!" the girl said as she pointed inside a clothing store, Yuji turned to see the back of a woman who has green hair tied into a ponytail. He quickly scanned her power of existence and found that it was centuries old, which proved that she was not a human. Could it be that Pheles has learned to conceal her power of existence as well?

"Let's go check if it's her." Yuji suggested before moving towards the store, "Hurry up Shana!"

"Ok! I'm coming! Geez!" Shana said before following the Mystes toward the store. All the while thinking: if that's Pheles, then where's Johan?

As they entered the store, they finally saw what the girl looked like. Well, it certainly isn't Pheles, since Pheles would be at least 6 inches taller than the girl they're looking at. But another question popped up: if she isn't Pheles, and not a Crimson Lord, then why does her power of existence seem to have lasted such a long amount of time?

They were just about to ask the girl before a man wearing trench coat and sunglasses took her arm and escorted her out of the shop. Yuji quickly scanned the man's power of existence as well, it has lasted about eighty years, yet why does he seem only about 18? Could the two be Mystes? Wait, no, if they don't have any Hougu inside of them, so who are they exactly?

Shana was about to find things out the "hard way" when they noticed Pheles and Johan waving at them from outside. She suppressed a smile and walked towards them with Yuji close behind.

Meanwhile:

"I'm sure they were looking at us with suspicion in their eyes." the man in black trench coat told the woman sitting next to him, who was no other than the woman Yuji and Shana saw in the clothing shop.

"Now now, don't be so paranoid, even if they did look at us suspiciously, what could they possibly suspect? After all, in their mind, even if we were alive, we would already be close to eighty." The woman replied before setting her head on the man's right shoulder.

"I suppose you're right. After all, since we both have the codes now, time isn't a problem. If only we didn't have to spend the last 60 years on that god forsaken orange farm... sigh... by the way, I was quite surprised that Jeremiah is still functional after all these years."

"Well, what did you expect? He is a cyborg after all." the green-haired woman smiled and closed her eyes. The monorail taking them towards the airport, which provides the fastest route towards their destination: Japan.

**At the same time, in a different world:**

"Finally I get to go home!" after being in this world for so long, Saito has taken quite a liking to it, it was almost as if this place was his home. But of course, the one person he would miss most would be Louise, the one that summoned him here in the first place. Over the years, their relationship has grown as close as it can be, which also involves sexual relationship of course, the fact that he loved her could not be changed. So Saito decided to ask Louise if she would like to go back to his homeland with him. He still hasn't had the chance to ask her yet. But tomorrow would be the last day, and he would not procrastinate any longer. And with that, he headed for 'their' bedroom.

*Knock. Knock.*

"If it's Saito, leave me alone!" Louise managed to choke out in between her sobbing, the thought that her companion and lover would soon return home was killing her, and she wanted him to stay with her forever. But she knew that it would happen one day, so why was she so pissed and angry and sad at the same time? She didn't know, she didn't want to know. All she wants was Saito, and he was going to leave her...

"Louise, can I come in?" Saito asked patiently, waiting for his lover's permission to enter.

"..."

Hearing no more answer, he turned the doorknob and walked inside and saw Louise weeping on the table. He quickly walked over and held her between her arms, trying to calm her down.

It worked. "Louise, I'm going back home in the next solar eclipse, which is tomorrow." he started, only to be punched in the back multiple times by Louise's fists as she started weeping again.

He didn't let go, and continued:" I was wondering if you would want to come back with me."

At that, Louise stopped, a new hope filled her heart as she suddenly shouted:" Of course, Saito! I can't bear to live without you, please take me with you!" Her pride and self-esteem no longer mattered as she and her familiar-turned-lover entangled as one on the bed.

"Then it's settled." Saito murmured.

"Yes it is." Louise replied before passionately kissing him on the lips.

There goes the first chapter.

So, how do you think it was? Please tell me by reviewing. Both constructive comments and encouraging comments are appreciated.

By the way, go easy on me, I'm new.


	2. Chapter 1

Apologies to everybody that's been looking forward to this! My laptop was taken back to the factory for repairs and now it's back! Whoo Hoo!

There's a little bit of confusion on the ZnZ timeline, I'll explain at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own everything that other people don't own.

Triple Crossover

Chapter 1: Reunion?

The sun started to rise from the east as a strange but familiar shadow retreated back to its hiding spot. "That was fun." It remarked as it licks its lips as if emphasizing the point.

"Start working!" The manager of the nearby construction site shouted for the attention of the workers for a start of a new day. the all-too-familiar shadow casted a fuzetsu before taking the liberty of eating the workers' power of existence. Saving a little to make the torches with, it disappeared around the corner and released the fuzetsu. "Mm…"

… …

Back in Misaki City

Misaki Airport:

The plane landed without accidents as the sun started to rise from the horizon. It was a great view, even Yuji had to admit, as he carried the even-now-asleep Shana down the plane, somehow and miraculously managing to take the two pieces of luggage with him at the same time. This action, no-doubt attracted a lot of attention from the other passengers. After all, it's unnatural for such a 'young' couple to travel in the first-class lounge. Little did they know that the 'young couple' is old enough to be their father and mother.

"Mm… Melon Bread… Mm… Yuji… Melon Bread…" Shana mumbled in her sleep as her partner chuckled slightly. The jetlag must be affecting her bio-clock, he thought. However, the small chuckle was, it nonetheless woke Shana. As she jumped out of Yuji's muscled arms, before yawning like there's no tomorrow as they reached the terminal. Entering the VIP section of CUSTOMS, they attracted jealous glared from the long lines of people waiting for their passports to be checked and passed through border.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Shana asked innocently as she played with a strand of her hair.

"You even need to ask?" Yuji replied, rolling his eyes.

"Just curious." Came the reply.

"All right then. Um… What about… you looked cute when you're asleep?"Yuji replied with a teasing tone.

"Hmm… that's acceptable, I guess." Shana answered, her cheeks slightly flashing red. _He's gotten so much bolder._ She thought, _oh well, it's been such a long time now, and I can't expect him to stay the same way, can I?_

"Oh, do I see the famous flaming-haired burning-eyed hunter blushing?" Yuji continued.

"Yuji, don't push your luck." Shana warned, half glaring at him as they exited the 'Arrival' terminal.

"Are you sure? You might have to be alone for the night then?!" Yuji was obviously feeling extremely high right now, considering the amount of caffeine he consumed on the plane.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" and with that, the flaming-hair blazing-eyed hunter stormed out through the exit.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yuji shouted, before following his partner out of the building running, with luggage in toll.

"Shut it! We still have to make it back to your mansion. So you better think of something to say because I'm not gonna cover you again." Shana replied, still remembering the painful encounter almost 20 years ago with Yuji's parents.

Flashback:

About 30 years ago: Misaki: Sakai Mansion

The 'young couple' stood in front of the Sakai mansion. Both nervous after receiving words from Wilhemina that Kantaro had decided to become a Flame Haze and Chigusa's decision to become a Mystes. But that wasn't the reason they were nervous, the main reason was that these news were received 30 years ago. Meaning: 1. the parents haven't aged much. 2. They were in a ton of trouble for ignoring the parents for so long.

"Well, you press the button Yuji." Shana whispered, referring to the doorbell, almost as if afraid of being heard.

"I guess there's no choice, huh?" Yuji sighed as he pressed the doorbell.

No sooner than the bell was heard, a blue-greenish coloured fuzetsu spread out from within the mansion, followed instantly by two beings jumping out through the windows and punch Yuji in his face. However, the punches were followed by more punches and some kicks thrown in the mix. Yuji didn't even try to retaliate as Shana stepped in and tried to stop the two from damaging her companion any further, only to be attacked as well.

After the two stopped and stepped out into the light, smiles were seen on their faces. Yuji instantly gulped, only to shiver as the female of the two said in a gentle and caring voice:" Welcome back Yuji."

Goosebumps…

"Err… It's good to be back." Yuji answered, "father, mother" bowing towards his parents.

At the side, Shana just shivered in fear. _So that's what you call a multiple-personality disorder._ She thought, _heck, I'd take on 500 denizens than upset Chigusa… _She sighed.

Flashback ends

Reliving the memory, Shana gulped on instinct and hailed a taxi. The eternal couple jumping in as the car drove off. On her side, it seemed like Yuji's reliving the memory as well.

After a short while of silence, the Mystes of Reigi Maigo decided to break the silence:" I wonder what my parents are doing."

"Hmm… they should be fine. After all, this city's packed with allies, I suppose…" Shana said.

"I agree. And Kantaro's a really dedicated Flame Haze, he'll be able to defend his family." Alastor suddenly spoke from within the pendant.

"Wha? Alastor? You're here? I thought your consciousness returned to the Crimson Realm." Shana stuttered, surprised that the glitters in the pendant are back.

"Well, I just came to check the situation just in case you needed some help."

"I see. We would have called you back if we're in a tight situation. No need to worry." Yuji cut in, "anyways, we're going to need to hurry up and get back." He said as he stepped out of the taxi and faced the front yard, preparing himself for the worst.

"I understand. I missed Chigusa's cooking." Shana mumbled, clutching her stomach as it growled, her cheeks went pink. It didn't surprise her that Yuji started to laugh, but nonetheless. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You two, cut the lovers' quarrel!" Alastor spoke, no longer able to take this nonsense any longer.

The comment made the two blush and head toward the gate. Alastor mentally sighed as the glitters disappeared from the pendant once again, as Yuji prepared for the worst.

No sooner than when Yuji rang the doorbell, the so-familiar blue-greenish fuzetsu was cast and the scene from 20 years ago happened again…

Meanwhile:

In the same city: on the same road: in a taxi:

"Oh my, I didn't expect that during our absence that so many flame hazes and denizens gathered here." The green-haired witch smirked, "what a sight, to see them all packed in that mansion without trying to kill each other."

"Keep your voice down, it wouldn't be a good idea for the Eternal Couple to notice us snooping around under the fuzetsu." Her companion stated.

"Oh, come on. We're in a taxi! And about 100 metres away from them! What makes you think they'll even get any ideas?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…." Once again beaten at his own game, the man in the trench coat took off his hat, revealing black raven hair and amethyst-coloured contacts covering his actual red orbs. _At least my suspicions are confirmed,_ the man thought, flicking through the 'OUTLAW' reports his eyes had helped him get.

**On the Report:**

Misaki City:

Flame Hazes:

Margery Daw – contractor: Marcosias

Wilhemina Carmel – contractor: Tiamat

Kantaro Sakai – contractor: Sabrac

Keisaku Satou – contractor: Thousand Changes

Khamsin Nbh'w – contractor: Behemoth

Shana – contractor: Alastor

Denizens:

Leanan-sidhe (no longer in Lamies' body) – Spiral Organ

Pheles (dunno about last name) – Beautiful Whim

Mystes:

Johan (dunno about last name) – former Mystes of Reigi Meigo, now a half-denizen half Mystes

Chigusa Sakai – unknown Hougu, said to be made by Sabrac, more information required…

Yuji Sakai – current keeper of Reigi Meigo

"These guys seriously lack details." The raven haired man muttered, as he took off his trench coat, revealing a well-muscled chest through the T-shirt.

"Hmm… It's amazing what working as a farmer can do to you." The green-haired 'witch' said, looking at her partner's muscles.

"I take that as a compliment, my lady." The raven haired man replied sarcastically, bowing in front of the green haired witch, and jumped at her. Even though they were in the confined space of a taxi, the space available was more than enough to take the wresting to a whole new level. Obviously, the male won in the battle and pinned the female down with his arms. "Now, shall I help remind you that I'm no longer a farmer? My Empress?"

"I wonder what you are then, hmm? Obviously not the demon emperor, who died decades ago, and no longer a farmer, what are you then?" the green-haired witch taunted him.

"The same as you, of course." He whispered behind her ears, tickling her, "actually, now that I actually thought about this, I surpass you, don't I?" He continued, referring to the fact that his geass remained with him.

"Which is why it is your duty to protect me, my warlock. Since I am merely a bearer of the code, no longer do I possess geass. Got it?" She whispered back as she pulled him towards her, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm… I'll consider it." The man replied, as if deep in thought, "how will you pay me though?"

The green-haired witch raised an eyebrow," Haven't I already paid, with my innocence?" The statement making the former emperor turn tomato-red, before calming himself down.

"Ah, I see. But now that I think about it, it's hard to believe I made love to Joan of Arc? Heh?" the former emperor smirked. The comment earning him a hard glare and a fake punch on his shoulder from the pouting witch. "Hmm… Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're pouting?" That earned him another punch. He chuckled.

Just then, the fuzetsu was lifted and the taxi continued down the road.

The exact same moment, in a different world:

"Everyone's grown old, Louise." Saito said, a frown developing on his refined feature.

"Well, duh. It's almost been seventy years since I met you." Louise replied, walking into the room drying her hair from the bath, "the only reason that we didn't age was because your Gandalfr runes. Since you're supposed to be the immortal warrior and I your eternal master and accomplice."

"Guess you're right." Turning around, Saito hugged him loving wife and kissed her on the cheek, "have you packed your stuff yet?" he asked caringly.

"Yeah, but leaving this place is going to hurt a little. We've lived or 'existed' here ever you announced yourself as Gandalfr and took me as your wife." Louise said, referring to the castle they are in.

"Guess so." Saito replied, as they walked out the main gate. The castle stood on the top of the hill, resembling their current position, alone and no longer needed in this world. "The next solar eclipse is in three hours, let's get ready, we've lost so many chances already. Each time there would be a disaster or accident. I still recall the first time I asked you to come with me. That was seventy years ago, wasn't it? Time passes like the wind."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how my world has changed…"

"No need to worry about that, no matter what we encounter, we'll get through. I'm more worried about here though, we're supposed to be the guardians of this place." Louise said, snuggling deeper into Saito's chest.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I was you, our children will guard this world in our place, and their descendents will continue their role in this world. After all, peace is finally achieved throughout this world, the war wasn't for nothing." Saito sighed, recalling the memories from fifty years ago.

Fifty years ago:

After they missed the first chance to return to Saito's homeland to defend Tristan and the second chance because they totally forgot, they made a vow to eradicate war and bring peace to this world, the road of conquest as they took down armies of tens-of-thousands by themselves. Fighting alongside each other until their promise was kept. The war lasted to more than thirty years, they explored around the world and either convinced or forced the enemy into submission. The birth of their children…

"A little depressing, isn't it? Seeing your own children grow old before your own eyes when we remain relics of the past." Saito laughed at the irony.

Silence followed.

"Let's get going now, shall we?" Saito asked, as he graciously offered his hand to his wife, she took it and walked towards the 'Zero Fighter'. Memories flooding back to him. How the so-called War of Peace lasted more than 30 years; how he accepted his role as the highest-ranking general in the military; how he passed that role to his son and watched him grow into a great swordsman and tactician; how their daughter was announced as the secretary of the queen herself; how he resigned after peace was achieved; and finally the brutal truth that they'll outlive their children… He shook the memories away and jumped into the cockpit of the plane, Louise followed. As he started the engine, the crowd that gathered around the castle waved goodbyes and shed their tears. They knew that they had kept them here for too long.

The old plane took off towards the sky as the solar eclipse approached, a wish that should be granted seventy years ago was about to be granted.

Phew… finally chapter 1 complete. I apologize again for the late next chapter will be up in the short holidays.

'Til then R&R! P-C-B-A


End file.
